How It Should Be
by heyitsme517
Summary: Just a few rewrites of parts from Albums & Auditions. No warnings, just fluff. :


(**A/N - okay, so we all loved Albums and Auditions, right? :D Well, here are a few scenes that I pictured just a bit differently. (: Enjoy!**)

"Alright, have a seat, Dez" Ally said, patting the piano bench next to her. This was the first of his free music lessons - something Mr. Dawson was still moping about. Honestly, how _did_ Dez know that there were eighteen-thousand one-hundred and eighteen jelly beans in that jar? Ally would never understand the craziness which revolves around her ginger friend.

"You know, I think I would do better from back there, behind the camera," Dez replied, only raising Ally's suspicions even more - so far, Dez has requested to record the lesson, and he, Austin, and Trish have all been asking her strange questions, like the sum of one and one.

"Okay," Ally said slowly, shaking her head. Again, she would never understand how Dez's mind worked. Little did she know that all of this was just a huge part of the plan her three best friends had conjured up. They were trying to fake a live audition for her to get into the music school of her dreams - MUNY. She had the talent for sure, as Austin has stated on numerous occasions, but lacked the self-confidence to audition again.

The petite brunette now placed her fingers over the smooth, ivory keys, ready to start the lesson, but was once again interrupted, this question the oddest of all. "Hey, Ally, uh, would you teach me how to kiss?" Dez asked, attempting to look suave - all part of the plan.

"_Dude_," Austin exclaimed, lightly smacking the other boy on the back of the head. Okay, so maybe Ally wasn't the only person who didn't know the whole plan - the annoyance and slight jealousy presented on Austin's face was not something that could be acted out.

Ally, on the other hand - who already had large, doe eyes - felt her mouth form a small 'o' as her brown orbs widened even more. She looked as though she wanted to scream '_no_', and shake her head, but, being Ally, was far too sweet and conscientious of others' feelings for that.

Thankfully, her father chose this moment to drop something in his office upstairs, eliciting a large crash and a weak, "Honey, could you come help me?"

"Sure thing," Dez called out, heading for the stairs, before receiving odd stares from his friends and a "I meant my daughter," from Mr. D. Ally rolled her eyes good-naturedly, both at Dez's antics, and her father's clumsiness - which she inherited - before dashing upstairs.

The second she was gone, Austin turned back to Dez. "What was that?" he asked, growing frustrated with the redhead. Though the two had been best buds since kindergarten, Ally made the charismatic blonde do some crazy things - but he didn't like her, no, of course not.

"Oh, calm down, Austin," Trish laughed. "He was just trying to get her to say '_no_' for the video, in case that's needed in her audition."

"Exactly," Dez said, nodding his head. "I know how you feel about Ally - we all do. You're my buddy, I would never try to take your girl from you."

"Okay, good," Austin said, sighing in relief and visibly relaxing. Trish smirked and counted to three before he shot back up again. "Wait, what do you mean '_how I feel about Ally_'? _My girl?_ Ally and I are just friends, best friends-"

"I'm back," Ally called out, hurrying down the stairs and back over to the piano. "Sorry, my dad knocked over a stack of records - he's so clumsy." Austin smiled to himself, knowing that Ally of all people, shouldn't be calling others clumsy. He thought it was cute, though - in a completely platonic way, of course. "Anyway, back to what Dez asked. Even though this is a music lesson, the correct way to kiss someone is to-"

"Actually," Austin cut in, quickly moving to Ally's side, not leaving her any personal space, as usual - not that either of them minded. "I think I need someone to teach me how to kiss, too." **(1)** Where did _that_ come from?

"Okay," Ally said, slowly. "Then, listen. When you kiss someone, make sure that you aren't going to make them feel uncomfortable. It has to be the right time, the right place-"

"Uh," Austin interrupted once again, his hand flying to the back of his neck, nervously. "I'm actually more of a hands-on learner. Maybe, instead of telling me, you could show me?"

Trish and Dez bit their tongues behind the pair, trying hard to keep in their laughter. Subtle, Austin, real subtle. Ally studied the blonde's face for a few moments before reaching up with her hand and giving his cheek a gentle pat. "Cute," she giggled, shaking her head - clearly, she thought he was joking. "My break is almost over, so I should get back to the register. Sorry we didn't actually get any music done, Dez, but you do have a year's worth of lessons, after all."

With that, she skipped back to her place behind the Sonic Boom counter, greeting her newest customer. "Well, you tried," Trish teased, giving Austin a pat on the back. "But, since when did you want to start taking kissing lessons from your 'best friend'?" With a chuckle, she skipped out the door of the music shop to her job at the post office, Dez in tow, leaving Austin to cross his arms and slump dejectedly on the piano bench. Trish knew his feelings for Ally, even if he couldn't quite understand them.

* * *

"_Gonna miss you, Austin, Dez, and Trish. I'm leaving for New York in a week_," Austin sang out from Ally's book, his face dropping as the true meaning of the lyrics sunk in. The three friends faked Ally's audition perfectly, and none of them were shocked when she received her acceptance letter, as well as a full scholarship. Well, Ally was surprised, but then again, she didn't even know that 'she' auditioned.

After explaining their plan and how Ally really got into the school, the four friends celebrated that and the fact that Austin's album had just released. Unfortunately, Austin, Trish and Dez seemed unaware of the fact that the school, Music University of New York, was not in Miami, but, as implied by the name - New York. Ally made numerous attempts to explain to her friends, but either chickened out, or got cut off.

Now, after she sang this song, there was no turning back. "The music school is in New York," she said sadly, cringing as her friends' faces fell. The trio tried convincing her to stay - surely she wouldn't really leave them, right?

"I just can't believe you're really going," Austin said slowly, looking deflated. "Our music career is just getting started." He felt as though a huge part of him had just been snatched away - what would he ever do without her in his life?

Ally looked around at all of them, unable to form any words. Eventually, she just rushed out of the room, near tears - Austin followed immediately after her, catching her wrist gently at the top of the stairs. "Ally, wait," he begged quietly. Austin couldn't stand seeing her upset, especially if he was the cause of it. "I'm so sorry."

She turned around slowly, and shook her head. "Don't you understand how important this is to me?" she asked, her voice sounding small. Ally felt betrayed, no doubt - as much as she would miss her friends, shouldn't they be supporting her dreams?

Austin smiled sadly. "Of course I do," he whispered, meeting her eyes and locking gazes with her. "But, don't you understand how important you are to me?" Once again, Ally was at a loss for words, gently slipping out of Austin's grip as she ran downstairs and out of the store. And although he only saw one tear slide down her cheek, that was enough to make his heart crack. **(2)**

* * *

Tonight was the night of Austin's album release party, and although she was upset with her friends, Ally would be there of course. Austin had put a lot of thought into how he was going to say goodbye to Ally - yep, he finally accepted the fact that she was really leaving. Although it made him sad, he also felt a sense of happiness and pride for his best friend and song writer, glad that she was finally getting a shot at her dreams - a shot that he knew she would take and soar with.

Speaking of the girl, he saw her enter the room, talking to her father, and prepared himself quickly. This was supposed to be a night about him, but without Ally, this wouldn't even have been possible. He quickly made his way over to the Dawson's, a large basket in his hands. "Excuse me, Mr. D.," Austin said as he approached them. "May I talk to Ally for a second?"

Lester glanced at his daughter, and Ally nodded, smiling warily. "Ally," Austin began, stepping close to her. "I am so, _so_ sorry about how I acted when I found out about you moving to New York - this is your dream, and I shouldn't have been so selfish. You're the reason that I'm living my dream, and I want to be the reason that you're living yours - so, I have absolutely no regrets of sending that application to MUNY. I'm going to miss you, of course, but this is your chance, and I want you to take it."

He pulled the basket from behind his back - which contained jars of pickles, an '_I love NY_' hoodie, and a pamphlet for attractions in the city - smiling widely. Ally grinned as well, pulling Austin into a tight hug. "Thank you so much, Austin," she whispered, ignoring the fact that even in heels, he had to lean down to hug her. "I'm going to miss you too."

"Well, that's not all," he said, leading her to the foot of the stage, which he hopped onto. "Hey, everybody, thanks for coming out tonight," he said into the microphone. "Even though this is a party for me, I also want to dedicate it to my best friend and songwriter, Ally Dawson - without her, I would never be here." Ally blushed as the crowd let out murmered _awws_. "Anyway, Ally just got accepted into her dream music school, and I wrote a song to tell her that even though I'm going to miss her, I support her one-hundred percent."

"He wrote a song?" Ally whispered to Trish, who had joined her near the stage. She and Dez only nodded, shushing her as Austin began strumming an acoustic guitar.

The song was beautiful - Ally always knew that somewhere deep inside Austin, there was a knack for writing. She just had to bring it out. "_There's no way I could make it without you, do it without you, be here without you_," he sang, finishing the song and mirroring the brunette's smile.

Austin stepped off the stage and made his way over to Ally, who threw herself into his arms immediately. "Austin, that was so great," she mumbled into his chest. "I can't believe you wrote a song for me - or that you even wrote a song. See? You don't even need me anymore."

Austin pulled away to look Ally in the eyes. "Ally, I'm _always_ going to need you," he said, smiling slightly. "I wrote one song, and that was only because I found some inspiration." The way he was looking at her made his meaning obvious. He lowered his voice a little bit and grinned. "Did I mention that you look gorgeous tonight?"

"Thanks," Ally mumbled shyly, looking down. He chuckled, glad that he had that effect on her. Suddenly, her head snapped up, and she grinned at everyone around her. "Guys, I really want to say something. My dream has always been to go to make music, and before, I thought that was only achieveable through music school. But then, I realized, I'm living my dream right now, with my best friends. Plus, I'm only fifteen."

Austin's smile quickly reached his eyes, lighting up his whole face. "So, that means..." he trailed off, wanting Ally to finish the sentence.

"I'm staying," she confirmed, nodding her head as the room burst into applause. Trish and Dez quickly joined the two in a group hug, and the party went into full swing.

A few performances later, after dancing, talking, and eating, Austin and Ally bumped into each other, once again. "Hey," she said, grinning up at him.

He returned her smile, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Hi there," he said, winking flirtatiously. "So, you're sure about this? You're not only staying because of us, right?"

"I'm sure," Ally said, and he knew she was. "This really is my new dream, and I don't think I could make it without you guys in New York."

"Good, because I _know_ I could never make it here without you," Austin said, and Ally felt fluttering in her stomach. "Wait, that reminds me." He reached into his pocket and fished out a velvet box, opening it to reveal a silver chain with a heart-shaped locket on the end. It was engraved to say '_There's no way I could make it without you_', and on the inside held two pictures of Austin and Ally - one of them dancing at Trish's quincenera, and one of them sitting at the piano, grinning at each other.

"Austin, it's beautiful," Ally whispered, turning around so he could clip it around her neck.

"So are you," he said, giving her that charming smile as she turned back around. For once, she didn't blush, but instead grinned and leaned up to kiss his cheek gently. Pink immediately flooded his face as he reached up to touch his cheek, smiling goofily, in a daze. Ally giggled, realizing something. The two of them, in Miami, making music - that was just how it should be.

**(A/N - so, what did you think? :D Let me know in a review!)**

**1) A friend suggested this, on twitter she is WeAdoreRaura, you should follow her! :D**

**2) Immediately after watching the episode, I thought "What if he said this?" and let's just say, it was pretty feels-provoking amongst my twitter followers. (;**


End file.
